


Burning Together

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 3 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Two boys share a night together under the stars.





	Burning Together

Ben looked out onto the lake, and then back to Poe. He could see the stars in the other boy’s eyes, as always. There was just so much warmth, and goodness and light in Poe. It made him happy. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered, watching the stars as they danced along in those deep brown eyes. 

“You have told me something similar, once or twice,” Poe said, reaching over and taking his hand. There was a warmth between them, something more powerful than anything in the galaxy. “I love you too, Ben. I love you with all of my heart.”

Ben stood up, Poe’s hand clutched in his. Poe stood to join him. “Let’s go for a walk,” he said easily. “I just want to walk with you.” 

For a little while, they were both content, just walking around the perimeter of the great lake. It was isolated, a place that Poe had found while flying earlier in the week. They were the only living beings for miles, and Ben could feel it. For once, being alone wasn’t isolating; it was empowering.

After awhile, Poe dropped down dramatically into the grassy bank and Ben was forced to join him. “What are you doing?” Ben asked, fondly.

“Come on and kiss me.” 

So, Ben knelt down in the grass, pressing his lips to Poe’s. His boyfriend then took the initiative to tug him down onto the grass, rolling over so that he was on top. Ben looked up into those eyes he loved so much and found content, total and utter content. 

“You’re beautiful,” Poe murmured, before closing the gap between their lips again and completing Ben in ways that he could have never imagined before. Poe’s fingers tangled in his hair and the whole galaxy became hands and lips and hair -- and them. “So beautiful, my Ben.”

“Am I yours?” Ben asked, once their lips had parted and he had a chance to catch his breath.

“Please?”

“Alright then. You have to be mine too, though. It’s only fair.”

“I always play fair,” Poe said. “You know, there’s nobody else here. Right?”

“Right,” Ben said, confirming what Poe had guessed. He couldn’t feel even the smallest lifeforms. That meant that nobody would come upon them.

The fumbled touches, the fingers brushing over skin, was enough to drive Ben to something close to madness. Although they had spent many days wrapped up in each other, exploring, touching, there had never been this much heat. They had never reached a boiling point. “Poe?”

“Yeah?”

Ben responded by closing the gap between their lips again. They burned together, the only creatures in the galaxy.


End file.
